Fistful of Roses
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: In which Rosalie finds someone that doesn’t mind her thorns. “Her arrival had plucked me from the ground. I was simply a fistful of roses in her strong hands.” AU. Rosalie/OC. Femslash.
1. chapter 1

Somehow I found myself sitting on the edge of my favorite cliff, deep in the forest.

This wasn't normal for me. Usually, my face was stuck in a mirror, brooding. Or tinkering with someone's vehicle. Or arguing with Edward. But no. Today I decided to actually do something with myself.

Turns out, I made the wrong decision.

Tree branches cracked loudly behind me and I shot up from my spot. I knew it was an animal but it wasn't just any animal. It was massive as it bolted through the brush.

I crouched and growled instinctively as it bumbled toward me. Whatever it was, it had no fear of me at all. I intended to correct that. When I saw that it was a wolf, I became even more enraged.

"You're far from La Push, mutt," I sneered, getting ready to lunge.

Just as quickly as my body tensed, the massive black wolf skidded to a stop and titled its head at me. The movement was so puppylike that I almost laughed aloud. Any anger I felt was replaced with confusion as the wolf begun to melt into a human.

"La Push? Mutt? I _was_ going to kill you but now I'm just insulted," the woman said in a husky voice. Her spanish accent stunned me. I blinked.

The woman looked foreign. She held no resemblance to the La Push pack at all. Her long and silky black hair draped down her back like a curtain. The sun shone through the gray clouds just long enough to make her deep caramel skin glisten. She looked like an Amazon goddess but somehow, human.

She was the most beautiful woman I had the pleasure of gazing upon. The very thought angered me.

When she quirked a brow, I finally regained control over my tongue.

"Please," I scoffed. "I'm not afraid of a dog."

The woman stood up and I immediately averted my eyes. How did I not notice she was naked? The image of her marble sculpted body played over and over in my head as she dressed herself. I nearly groaned. What am I? A newborn?

"I happen to be a shapeshifter. Not a dog or a mutt. And you're a vampire. My mortal enemy. It seems we're at an impasse," she stated calmly. She seemed to have a permanent smile on her face. I hadn't seen it twitch yet.

Even with her calm disposition, my alarm came roaring back at her words. She was right. Even if she isn't apart of the La Push pack, I am still her enemy. I readied myself for a fight.

The woman's smile slipped into an amused grin and she chuckled quietly.

"That was a joke. I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen. You may know him."

I growled deep in my chest at her words and she raised her hands.

"What do you want with him," I snarled, crouching. I wouldn't let any harm come to my family from this creature.

"I just want to reconnect with him. We're old friends. I'm not a threat to Carlisle or his family. I swear it," the woman said sincerely.

Something about her made my distrustful nature evaporate. Maybe it was her eyes. Hazel green and wise. They held my gaze without blinking, displaying no ulterior motives. If I gazed into them any long, I could have fallen in.

"Alright. I'll take you back to Carlisle. But if you so much as raise a paw to him, I'll turn you into a fur coat," I threatened as she stared at me in amusement.

Anger bubbled inside me as she showed no sign of fear. I might as well have told her I'd tickle her toes. Right then, I couldn't wait to get her to Carlisle so she could get what she came for and leave. I already didn't like her one bit.

"I never caught your name, blondie," she called as we sprinted through the trees towards my home.

I rolled my eyes at the jab and ignored her prying. After a long moment, I finally gave in. I couldn't have her calling me blondie around my family. Emmett would never let me live it down.

"It's Rosalie."

The woman's smile widened slightly and her teeth shone in the sunlight, sharp canines glistening. A shiver nearly ran up my spine. However, it wasn't from fear.

"Well Rosalie, you can call me Clementine."

 **-o0o-**

I watched her closely as she ran towards Carlisle and Esme with opened arms. They looked completely surprised to see her, but extremely excited. This annoyed me further. I bolted to my room to find solace.

Their happy reunion still managed to reach my ears.

"My dear friend, it's been so long. Where have you been all these years," Carlisle asked, genuinely curious.

"I've been traveling the world. I went and stayed with the Amazon Coven for a while. Then I stayed with the Denalis. I'm more interested to meet your new additions to the family," Clementine said in her insufferably raspy voice.

"Well, you've already met Rosalie, our oldest daughter. I trust that she treated you with respect," Esme said pointedly. I growled quietly.

"If that's what you want to call it," Clementine scoffed. I could almost hear the eye roll.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation, lest I run downstairs and rip out her slick tongue.

It turns out our little guest wasn't as easy to get rid of as I had hoped.

When Carlisle and Esme gave her her own room, I was furious. I let it be known but they didn't want to hear it. She was their _friend,_ they said. She was welcomed to stay as long as she pleased, they said.

So as the days passed, I ignored her.

It took more effort than I expected. Everywhere I turned, she was there. With that incessant grin and her tanned, perfect skin. A part of me was jealous, though I would never admit it out loud, that she could make me uncomfortable with only her presence.

However, my ignoring her was a onesided phenomenon. She never once seemed to care or notice, which irked me to no end. How could she be so unbothered by me?

As the weeks rolled by, I watched her and my family laugh and act like they had known each other for years. All the while, I sat in the background brooding. Even Edward seemed to like her, for goodness sake. I knew it had gone too far when he scolded me for not making her feel welcome.

I decided that I wouldn't stand for this anymore.

"I'm going hunting. Would you like to join me," I asked as nicely as I could. Clementine blinked at me and grinned.

"It would be my pleasure."

I rolled my eyes as the family smiled encouragingly at me. With the way I was feeling, this woman wouldn't be making it back alive. I ignored Edward's scolding gaze and bolted into the forest.

"What's on the menu," she quipped, dodging trees and branches to keep up with me.

I ignored her and kept heading towards my destination. I was lost in my thoughts. How could she destroy my equilibrium like this? I was fine before she showed up. Now I felt unrooted. On edge and brimming with anxiety.

Her arrival had plucked me from the ground. I was simply a fistful of roses in her strong hands.

When we arrived at my cliff, I sat down and stared out over the impressive scenery. My body became a livewire when Clementine sat down close beside me. I watched as she swung her legs restlessly and took in the expanse of landscape before us.

"You wanted to talk to me alone. Why," she stated boldly, glancing over to stare into my eyes. I didn't let her in fear of her seeing what I truly felt around her.

I ignored her question because I felt weak in her presence. My legs threatened to tremble. My heart would have been pounding if I were not dead. But I found my resolve. I am Rosalie Hale, I do not get nervous.

"I don't like you and I think it would be best if you left," I stated as coldly as I could. I ignored the pang in my chest as the words spilled forth.

When I finally looked up at her, she was still smiling. I nearly growled. She didn't seem to take anything seriously. Clementine turned toward me fully and crossed her legs.

"I don't much like you either Rosalie but I think you're lying to yourself. You do like me, and you hate it," she replied, matter of factly.

I fumed. I wanted to reach out and slap her. How could she not like _me?_ I had only ever been in this situation with Edward and he was a weirdo. Was she blind?

"I can see that you're not used to people not liking you. Maybe you should try not being such a bitch. I mean, I find it amusing. But if you ever plan on finding a mate, you should lose the attitude and live a little. That's just my advice," Clementine said, shrugging.

And then she was gone.

I sat there, staring at the spot where she used to be and inhaling her citrusy scent. An ache echoed through my chest and I closed my eyes.

I felt utterly alone.

"This is a mistake. Anyone but her."

 **-o0o-**

Turns out, it wasn't a mistake.

"I didn't see her coming, Rose. I can't see her future at all," Alice said apologetically. I sighed heavily, unable to remain angry with her.

"I'm mated to an insufferable shifter that doesn't like me," I said, nodding numbly to myself. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the bond."

Alice sighed and grabbed my hand in hers tightly. "You should talk to her. Maybe her kind don't feel the bond like we do. Maybe she's waiting for you to initiate it."

It had been a month since we talked and she still found no desire to even talk to me. I was too cowardly to go up to her. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to feeling these strong emotions.

"You're right. I just need her to know how I feel. After that, it's her choice whether she wants to act on it or not," I said confidently.

But inside, I was shaking like a leaf.

"So, are we always going to come here to talk instead of talking like normal people. You know...not on the edge of a cliff," Clementine said amusedly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I need to tell you something," I began, before grimacing. That didn't come out right.

"Now I'm nervous," she chuckled, eyes trained on me.

I began to speak but I stopped mid sentence as the moon illuminated her eyes. I could not comprehend how one being could be so ethereal. There had to be a limit to how beautiful a woman could be, but she knew no such boundary.

"You're my mate," I breathed, finally a massive weight slipped from my shoulders.

Clementine stared at me, as if waiting for the punchline to the joke. When none came, she looked away from me with a dumbfounded expression.

"You know, I never thought I'd have one of those. My kind don't imprint or experience bonds like that," she explained quietly. I watched in awe as she finally displayed genuine emotion.

"I can't say that I feel anything towards you besides physical attraction and for that, I'm sorry. I'm not wired the way you are."

My eyes closed and I covered my mouth lest a sob break free. The pain in my chest at her words was unfathomable.

I shouldn't have expected anything else. Rosalie Hale does not receive happy endings, nor fairytales. I always have to be the odd one out. Why can't my love story be as easy as Alice's, or Carlisle's. Even Edward has Bella.

I would gladly take a Bella over an annoying shapeshifter.

A feverishly hot hand came to rest on mine and electricity wormed it's way through my body. The neutral look on Clementine's face told me she felt none of it.

"That doesn't mean that there is no chance for us to have something. It just means that you'll have to woo me like a normal person. Is that so bad, Rosalie," she said, smirking.

I wanted to kiss the smirk off her face.

"You won't be making it easy for me, will you?"

Clementine ran a finger over the back of my knuckles and chuckled quietly, her smirk never leaving. When her eyes connected with mine again, I knew that I would do anything to make this infuriating woman mine.

"You'll learn soon enough that nothing is easy with me."


	2. Love is a waiting game

The next few weeks were the most difficult for me.

In all my years, I never had to persue anyone. I was always the one being courted. The one that men and women alike wanted.

I was not well versed in the art of wooing a woman. What questions would I ask her? How do I remain cool when under her intense gaze? How do I calm the overwhelming urge to touch her when I'm within five feet of that deep caramel skin?

To say I was lost is an understatement. I was truly and utterly helpless.

"Rose, maybe you should just be yourself with her," Alice stated out of the blue, lips curling up into a grin.

I simply glared at her, hating that she knew how vulnerable I was at the moment.

Rosalie Hale was not vulnerable.

Alas, I wasn't _that_ Rosalie Hale anymore.

"Just let it come naturally. Stop thinking about the future and just get to know her as a friend. Clem's really cool."

Jealousy flooded my veins and I left in silence. Ever since I told her about the bond, we had not spoken more than a handful of words to each other. I hadn't yet gotten over my nerves around her. Seeing everyone else laugh and joke with her made me feel sick.

Begrudgingly, I decided to take Alice's advice. She was right. I always fantasized about the future, skipping the vital parts of forming a strong relationship.

I imagined someone else catching her attention. I imagined her kissing someone else, making love to them how I imagined her making love to me.

The thought alone made me growl quietly.

I had to put in the work and show my mate that I was the best option for her before someone else did.

And I had to do it quickly.

The next day, I decided it was time to stop wasting time and ask my mate on a date.

I found Clementine out hunting. When I came upon the scene, my jaw dropped in awe.

She had taken the form of a black panther. The biggest panther I had ever seen in my life. I watched in pure admiration as she took down an impressive moose with raw power and agility.

Clementine looked up at me with her massive black eyes as she held the majestic animal down. She bobbed her head at me to call me over.

Instictually, I knew that she was offering up her prey. The gesture warmed my dead heart but I didn't want to steal her meal.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said kindly, a small smile pulling at my lips.

Clementine rolled her large orbs and gestured again, adamantly this time. Hesitantly, I moved forward to accept her offer. As I leaned down, her eyes watched me intently.

My teeth sliced into the beasts neck easily and I savored the tangy liquid as it warmed my body from the inside out. From above me, I could hear a deep purring sound that almost startled me.

I stepped back once I had drank my fill, gazing at Clementine curiously.

She ignored me in favor of tearing into the moose with fervor. I looked on, enraptured, while she happily ate the meat I had left untouched.

Once her hunger was sated, she ran off into the trees to change. I braced myself for the nervousness. In her animal form I could remain calm, but in her true form she was too ethereal.

"I hope you enjoyed him. He was the biggest moose I've bagged in some time," Clementine chuckled huskily, sauntering toward me.

My tongue felt like lead as I stared unabashedly.

She wore high waisted denim shorts that hugged every curve just right. My eyes traced the smooth skin of her toned stomach that her crop top revealed to me. I wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of her.

I took in the intricate tattoos on her arms with interest. I knew for a fact that they were ancient do to the technique used, but they were amazingly well preserved. Given the chance, I would trace every delicate line.

I had never been rendered speechless by another being in all my years but here I was, mouth agape like a fish out of water.

"Thank you for sharing with me. That was very kind of you," I finally managed to speak. If I was able to blush, I would be crimson.

Clementine looked at me with one brow raised, obviously amused at my lack of self control around her. Thankfully, she chose not to comment on it.

"In shifter culture, sharing one's prey is an act of comradery," she began, speaking slowly. With every word she stepped closer.

"I figured that I would extend an olive branch. You know, show you that I'm willing to stop avoiding each other. Because, frankly, I think we could be good friends."

Clementine stopped in front of me and I blinked at her words.

"If I remember correctly, you told me I was a bitch," I said skeptically, crossing my arms over my chest.

She laughed aloud, shaking her head at herself.

"I can be harsh sometimes, I apologize. I don't think you're a bitch. I was just perturbed by your attitude towards me. Usually, I have more self control."

Her words trailed off and she smirked to herself. I silently wondered what was so amusing but I chose not to overthink it.

"You were right. I can be quite harsh at times, too." Clementine nodded pensively at my words. That insufferable smirk played at her lips.

"I really like that about you."

It was my turn to raise a brow at her. However, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My boldness and tough exterior was the one part of me that kept me from initiating any form of relationship. For her to _like_ that side of me made me feel like I was floating.

"You're surprised? That shows how little you know me," Clementine laughed.

Her words caused a twinge of regret but I didn't let it show. My actions when I first met her were deplorable. I was glad that she was giving me a second chance and I wouldn't let anything get in my way. Not even myself.

"Actually, that is why I came to find you," I spoke confidently. On the inside, I was drowning in anxiety.

"I would like to take you out so that we can get to know each other better."

Once the words were out in the open, I breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken so long to be able to say it.

Clementine smiled widely at me and I felt even better about my decision.

It was the first time she looked at me with that blinding smile I had seen her give everyone else. It was so much more intense when directed at me.

I felt myself falling.

"What took you so long, Rosalie Hale? That wasn't so hard was it?"


End file.
